Bloody Valentine
by SakuraAngel3
Summary: An anime crossover containg Trigun, Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing. It follows Mako and Usagi, two insurance girls who must track down Quatre the infamous gunslinger. They get more than they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Valentine 

Note: Being a cross over it may contain several anime series.

_Author's Opening Notes: Konban-wa my loyal fans I have taken my anime fandom to a new level! This a Gundam Wing and Trigun crossover inspired by Good Charlotte's song Bloody Valentine. Rated for violence and some sexuality. It also has some characters based on people in real life. I don't own any of the characters or names. They belong to their respectful creators. I also don't own the lyrics to the Good Charlotte songs._

Prelude:

_Oh my love, please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. Of your bloody Valentine the night he died, you're mourning your bloody valentine, one last time._ The rain fell hard and the gun shook in his hand. His blonde hair was matted and sopped with the falling rain, mixed with his tears of anguish. Mako's baby cried in the local hotel and Usagi feel on the steps crying in pain. That's when two men stepped out of the shadow.

"Calm down man, you had to do it." The first man dressed in red with solemn eyes said.

"It's nothing you could have helped." The second man dressed in black with what appeared to be a large cross on his back affirmed.

"I killed someone! I had no right!" The blonde-haired man cried, as the rain poured and the lightning crashed in the distance. The story actually began three years ago, when Makoto better known as Mako Kino and Usagi Tsukino were working at Chang Insurance Company. Their boss, Mr. Wong slammed a pile of papers on Mako's desk.

"Dammit! That stupid typhoon has wrecked yet another city!" Wong lit up a cigarette and Usagi rolled her eyes, disgusted.

"Nani?" Mako asked.

"That Quatre Winner, he's supposed to be able to destroy a whole city the minute he sets foot on it." Mr. Wong replied.

Suddenly Usagi eyed him suspiciously. "Wait a sec, what's that got to do with us?"

A wicked grin graced the Chinese man's face. "Well, you're supposed to track the bastard."

Usagi nearly hit the roof. "Oh NO YOU DON'T! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE STICKING MAKO AND ME WITH SOME LUNATIC!" Usagi yelled.

Mako looked embarrassed. "Sempai, calm down." Mako said calmly

Usagi gave her a death glare and Mako shut up quick.

"Gomen hun thems the breaks. I take my orders from the top." Mr. Wong shrugged and walked off.

Usagi looked ready to kill. "We better go pack Mako." Usagi grabbed the younger woman's hand. Mako nodded and followed. They heard Quatre was near a place called Traverse Town, and that's where their next destination was. "Sempai, you need to control your temper a bit better." Mako said as she drove. Usagi sighed. "Gomen-ne Mako but Wong can be such a jerk, he keeps trying to grope me every chance he gets."

Mako's jaw dropped. "Baka." She said, and Usagi nodded in agreement. The two were about five miles outside of Traverse Town when a young man in a red suit flagged them down. The first thing Mako noticed was his long braid.

"What a fox!" Mako was nearly drooling and Usagi hung her head embarrassed. "Mako come on he could be a real pervert!" Usagi scolded.

Mako blushed. "Gomen." He flashed them a million dollar smile.

"Hello there ladies could I bother you for a ride?" He smiled sweetly, and Mako looked like she could melt into a puddle at any second.

"How do we know you aren't some sort of convict?" Usagi raised her eyebrows. He looked surprised. "Who me? Nah, I'm just your average vagabond. My name's Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." He winked at Mako, and she blushed crimson. Mako and Usagi introduced themselves.

"We'll give you a ride Duo!" Mako said a little too enthusiastically.

Duo grinned. "Now I know you're an angel." He winked roguishly. Mako was now bright scarlet, and Usagi groaned.

"Where are you ladies going if you don't mind me asking?" Duo quipped after he and Mako had sung along to Good Charlotte.

"We're heading out to Traverse Town, we're on an assignment." Usagi responded.

"We work for an insurance company." Mako smiled.

"Insurance girls? Ah no wonder you wanted to give me the inquisition." Duo joked. Mako laughed.

"Hey we're here!" Mako told everyone. Usagi sighed a breath of relief. Duo jumped out and stretched.

"Arigato, I appreciate the ride." Duo said to both girls.

Mako nodded. "No problem." There was a general commotion coming from the town.

"Nani, what's going on?" Usagi wondered. "

Watch out! The typhoon is headed this way!" A frightened looked man shouted at Usagi in passing.

Usagi's eyes widened. "Mako we have to follow him!" Usagi yanked Mako's arm. "Bye Duo!" Mako called out. Duo chuckled.

"You sure he's this way?" Mako called out through the dust.

"I assume so, everyone's running away from this direction." Usagi reasoned. The girls stopped dead, and that's when they received their first glance of the infamous Quatre Winner, the Human Typhoon. He was clad in a red trench coat, yellow sunglasses, and two double pistols at his side. For once, Usagi was speechless. His blonde hair glistened in the planet's two suns.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're not running like everyone else." The red-clad man spoke and his voice was gentle, even concerned.

"Are you Quatre Winner?" Usagi asked. He lowered his glasses but didn't reply. "We've been sent to look for you." Usagi began, but was interrupted when Quatre spotted the box in Usagi's hands.

"Hey glazed doughnuts! My favorite!" He snatched the box and began engulfing them at a rapid pace. Mako and Usagi hit the floor embarrassed.

Duo laughed. "Quatre you old dog, you still eating doughnuts that way. Man you're going to outgrow that trench coat at that rate." Duo was holding his sides and laughing.

Quatre smiled. "Duo, I thought you disappeared."

Duo gave a roughish wink. "Well with stupid Treiz trying to convict me of a crime that I didn't do I've kind of had to keep moving." Duo sighed wearily. Usagi stared at Mako confused.

"I know how that feels Duo." Quatre replied. A shot rang out in the air. Quatre turned around alarm.

"So Quatre, we meet again." The man was clad with long hair to his shoulders and a large magnum. His black boots and his cowboy hat pulled at an angle made him menacing.

"Hey Spike, Faye we got him cornered." A woman with purple hair and a man with brown hair and different colored eyes stepped out of the shadows.

"I should have known it was you, you'll stop at nothing to get that bounty on my head." Quatre sighed.

"Hai, Trowa Barton expert bounty hunter never gives up on his quarry, especially such valuable quarry." The man with two different colored eyes smirked.

"Spike Spiegel and Faye Valentine never give up either." The man with different colored eyes spoke. Three bullets rang out at the same time, but Quatre dodged them easily. Usagi and Mako were open mouthed in shock. .

"Duo get them out of here! I don't need them hurt." Quatre barked this order quickly. Duo didn't need to be told twice he made them get into a nearby building.

"How can you dodge bullets like that it's inhuman!" Trowa growled. Quatre continued to dodge bullets like they were mere raindrops.

"What you afraid to fight back you bastard?" Trowa taunted.

"I have no right to take anyone's life." Quatre replied simply.

Trowa laughed mercilessly. "You've killed so many, so don't go all soft now." Spike tried to shoot, along with Faye, but Quatre was able to dodge them all. Finally, Quatre was able to shoot the guns out of their hands.

"Oh you think you'll get away that easily!" Trowa taunted. Quatre didn't have a chance to answer before another shot rang out from the back. A man wearing black, including his sunglasses blew off smoke from the barrel of his gun. Spike and Faye looked at each other in fear and carried the wounded Trowa off before they to were wounded.

"What the heck did you shoot him for?" Quatre demanded angrily.

"Hey buddy don't get so pissed, I thought I was doing you a favor." The man with the pistol said.

Quatre sighed. "I could have handled it without anyone getting hurt." The man appeared to be carrying a huge cross on his back. When he removed his sunglasses, two ice blue eyes were visible.

"Well I'm a priest by nature, kind of a weird profession, the name's William, call me Billy though." He replaced his sunglasses. Quatre stood there in shock. "You're the weirdest priest I've ever seen."

_To Usagi and Mako:_

Usagi shook the dust off her blouse and stepped out to where Quatre and Billy were staring each other down.

"You're not dangerous, you're just a moron." Billy said in amusement.

Quatre actually cracked a smile and laughed. "Nah, I'm just a free spirit." He let out a dynamic laugh and Usagi let out a sigh.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a long assignment?" Usagi hung her head in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Mako was inside trying to get Duo to talk to her.

"What's wrong, you seem upset." Mako said after she observed Duo's face. Duo sighed and embraced her.

"You see there's a man who runs is head of the Wintaku army. He's accusing me of war crimes I didn't commit. He believes it was I when it was a man named Knives. It was inhuman, he came one night and slaughtered the whole platoon, the only reason I survived was because I was away on scout duty, now he wants to have me killed for murder."

Mako looked at him sympathetically. "Yet you know Quatre?" Mako asked confused.

Duo's head perked up. "You don't understand; he doesn't deserve that bounty or the reputation he has for destruction. When I was fifteen I ran away from home. I wanted to join the army, but I was too young. I got lost in the desert and nearly died of dehydration. Quatre found me and revived me. He was the first real friend I had. He taught me a lot of things, like how to solve conflicts without violence, and he gave me a hope for peace. We got separated when I was eighteen. I haven't seen him in about seven years, he still the same though. He's really very kind hearted, and he avoids killing anyone at any cost."

Mako nodded. "So have you been drifting all these years?" Mako questioned. Duo nodded. "I haven't found anyone to really accept me."

Mako looked at him and smiled. "I'd accept you." Duo smiled back.

Usagi checked into a hotel.

"Common, I'm really sorry. I didn't know those guys would follow me honest!" Quatre was begging Usagi to forgive him, whom she was currently giving the cold shoulder.

"Kudasai!" He whined and gave her a puppy dogface.

Usagi caved. "Okay, okay I believe you."

Quatre smiled. "Look I'm sorry about the doughnuts. They just happen to be a weakness of mine."

Usagi shook her head concealing her amused grin. "Don't worry about it." She said calmly.

"Um can I please have your name?" Quatre asked politely. Usagi decided to humor him. "Usagi Tsukino." With that, she turned to go to the room she had rented. Mako came in about nine that night.

"I see you've taken a fancy to Duo." Usagi grinned.

"Nani? What makes you think that?" Mako turned a tomato red. Usagi laughed. "I don't know maybe it's the way you blush or giggle every time his name is mentioned."

Mako threw a pillow her way. "Oh shush." Mako stuck out her tongue and prepared for bed. Meanwhile Billy was thinking to himself.

"I really need to quit smoking, it's kicking my ." He set down the "cross" he carried on his back. Billy was only eight when he picked up a gun, and ran from home. He worked from place to place. He had never known his real parents.


	3. Chapter 3

At sixteen, Billy had gotten married and had a son, who later had been killed in a hate crime. He lived the wild life of drinking and rage, but then changed his mind and became a priest and started an orphanage for children. He carried a gun because "you have to on this forsaken planet." He'd lost a lot in his life, and felt his life was slipping before his eyes. He then spotted the familiar red trench coat walking off.

"Hey where you going?" Billy called out.

Quatre turned. "I have to keep moving. I can't stay here, more people will get hurt if you do."

Billy shook his head. "Well, I might as well go along, I have no where to go. Where you headed?"

Quatre thought for a moment then replied "Cherrygrove."

Billy nodded. "It's a nice place, I've been there before. If you change your look I don't think anyone will recognize you."

Quatre looked down at his attire. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Billy started laughing hysterically. "Are you serious man? You can see it from miles away." Billy once again eyed Quatre's dress and laughed. Quatre sweat-dropped embarrassed.

"I suppose you're right, what do you suggest?"

Billy grinned. "I got just the thing."

Quatre slapped himself. "I look like Will Smith man are you serious?"

Billy nodded. "Yep, and keep your hair spiked, it looks cooler." Billy had a wolfish look.

Quatre sighed. "Can I at least keep the glasses?"

Billy rolled his eyes. "Alright fine, keep the glasses, but let's move it before we get stalled again." The two left just before the sunset on Traverse Town.

_Back at the Hotel:_

Mako awoke with a yawn to see Duo at the foot of her bed.

"Ohayo sunshine." Duo chimed cheerfully. Mako shrieked and fell out of her bed. "Are you okay?" Duo asked concerned as Mako rubbed her head. "

Hai, you just surprised me is all." Mako assured him. Duo grinned and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Gomen-ne I should have figured not all people are morning people."

Mako smiled. "I'm defiantly not one of them."

Usagi was on the foot of her bed staring at the sunset. She was thinking of the look on Quatre's face when he thought Billy's bullet might have killed Trowa._ 'Maybe I had him pegged wrong'_, _he seems so concerned so kind so handsome. _Usagi was thinking to herself, and then gasped; handsome where did that come from? '_Oh no, I can't be attracted to him! There's no way!'! _Usagi sighed at her new thoughts. Her head hit the glass window._ 'I swore I'd never chase a man, now look at me.'_ Usagi mused silently to herself. A cold cup of cappuccino stood at her bed table and she ran a hand through her disheveled hair. Her eyes widened, as she heard footsteps down the hall. "Mako's awake! It's six in the morning though! What the?" She peered out the door and saw her bouncing happily at Duo's side. Usagi chuckled to herself. "Of course, there's only two things that'll wake Mako up this early in the morning. The wrath of God, and a man." She shook her head and laid her head back down, but her eyes refused to close. Her thoughts were too busy dwelling on that kind blonde boy, one she was determined to find out about.

_Back to Billy and Quatre:_

Billy craned his neck.

"You know Quatre sleeping under a bridge is not that comfortable, really gives me a crick in the neck."

Quatre yawned. "I know, but right now I don't have any money for a hotel."

Billy sighed. "I need to smoke.." He lit up.

"Aren't priests supposed to sustain from that kind of thing?" Quatre asked confused.

"Let's just say I'm not your average priest. So Quatre you ever had a girlfriend?" Quatre looked shocked at the question. "Well no. I've never meet a girl who wants to be with a guy with a double digit bounty on his head."

Billy stomped out his cigarette and looked at the sky whimsically. " I think that girl in Traverse Town, called Usagi had a crush on you."

Quatre nearly hit the top of the bridge. "NANI! Are you insane? She called me a baka!"

Billy shook his head. "Don't you know a thing about women man? She's covering up her attraction to you by coming off as a cause she's afraid of strong feelings. All her life she's tried to deny those kinds of feelings."

Quatre stared at him in amazement. "You sure know a lot about women."

Billy gave a mysterious half smile. "Yeah well I should, I was married at one point."

Quatre looked interested. "Do you have anybody now?"

Billy shook his head. "Nah, I'm still trying to understand some things about women though."

Quatre laughed. "Good luck with that."

_Back to Duo, Mako, and Usagi:_

Duo and Mako were in the backseat, Mako clutching Duo's hand for dear life. "USAGI-CHAN! Slow down. Kudasai sempai!" Mako begged.

"Sorry Mako, but I have to catch up to Quatre, it's my job to assay the damage he causes."

Duo put an assuring arm around Mako. "And I thought I was a crazy driver." Mako smiled and leaned into his shoulder. Usagi sighed, she knew she wanted o know more about the elusive Quatre, but she was afraid to. His background was almost non-existent. It said he had lived and worked on a space colony until he was nineteen, then he disappeared until the last five years. He'd earned a big bounty on his head by demolishing two towns entirely, but somewhere inside her mind, Usagi didn't think the whole story of Quatre's life was being told.

"He had to pick a town fifty miles away." Usagi huffed.

Meanwhile, Billy was trying to get Quatre to try a Bloody Mary.

"I don't think so, it looks disgusting besides I don't drink. You shouldn't be either since you're a priest! If I remember right it says you're not supposed to get drunk!" Quatre rebuked the wayward priest.

Billy covered his mouth. "Keep it down will you doughnut breath." Quatre wiped away some powdered sugar from his mouth. "Well, if you won't drink it I will." Billy smirked. Billy drank it with one gulp. "Damn that tastes good!" Billy downed the drink quickly,

Quatre shook his head. "You are one freaky priest, you know that?"

Usagi slammed on the breaks. "Okay I know he's here somewhere!" Mako meanwhile, was hanging onto Duo.

"Maybe we should split up?" Mako suggested quickly. Usagi nodded.

"Fine, I'll search the entire town if I have to." Usagi said in a determined voice. Duo raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need to find him so bad?"

Usagi worked desperately to conceal a blush. "It's my job that's why!" Usagi stomped off and Mako laughed.

"Finally she's got a crush on somebody!" Mako announced with an air of triumph.

Billy stumbled out of the bar. "I told you stop after that third one." Quatre scoulded.

Billy stuck out his tongue. "Aww you spoil sport, how about handing me my gun?"

Quatre shook his head vigorously. "You're drunk! There's no way in hell I'm letting you have a gun!" At that moment Usagi walked up looking like she was about to blow up in his face.

Billy hiccupped. "Hey it's that hot insurance girl!"

Usagi glared. "Watch it or I'll castrate you." Billy shrunk back like a wounded dog.

Quatre waved sheepishly. "Uh hey long time no see." Usagi managed to pull him away.

"How could you just leave without saying goodbye?" Usagi looked hysterical rather than mad.

"I uh honestly didn't know you'd care." Quatre sighed.

Usagi looked hurt. "You're right, I don't act like I do." Quatre touched her shoulder.

"People won't like you any less if you take off the mask." Usagi looked up at him surprised.

"I don't see how a kind person like you ended up with such a bad reputation." Quatre smiled.

"Well that's a really long story." Usagi sat on the steps of the local courthouse. "I've got time to hear it." Usagi looked at him hopefully. Quatre was only about ten years old; his twin brother Knives stared at him. "Why do you waste all your time on those pathetic life forms called humans! They're nothing but garbage!" Quatre's eyes burned. "Regardless of what you think of them they deserve to live!" Quatre yelled at Knives.


	4. Chapter 4

It was then he shot Knives and ran, ran as fast as he could. Quatre and Knives may be brothers, but Quatre defended life in all forms. He tragically discovered that the weapon Knives had fashioned him was a human massacre machine. So Quatre had wondered from town to town.

"So here I am." Quatre finished his narrative.

Billy was drunk off his butt and trying to hit on Mako. "Hic, hey you got a pretty nice rack there!"

Mako smacked him "Hentai!" Duo glared

"Are you hitting on her houshi I swear I'll.."

Mako hugged him. "Iie it's alright."

Quatre looked at Usagi curiously. "Why are you following me anyway?"

The commander in Usagi popped out again. "Because you've been causing damage and it's my job to put a price on it!"

Mako sighed, "She had no idea how to express her feelings." Mako tried to explain to Quatre.

Usagi gave her the death glare. " What was that?"

Mako sweatdropped. "Nothing sempai."

Billy sat down on the steps. "SSDD (Same s different day), that's all today is." Quatre raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to know what that means."

It was later at night and Usagi was secretly mulling over what Quatre had told her. She had no idea he's been through so much in his life. A black neko stretched lazily on her desk. Her computer was blinking briskly, but Usagi wasn't paying attention. "The way you dodge those bullets it's inhuman!" Usagi heard the echo of Trowa's voice. There was something strange about the way Quatre could sense things so quickly, if it had been her she'd have been dead. _'Poor Quatre, he deserves some kindness.'_ Usagi inwardly blushed_. 'I can't think of him like that, keep it professional!' _Usagi thought. Mako then walked in with a plastered stupid grin.

"Um sempai are you okay? Your eyes look glazed." Mako questioned.

Usagi shook herself out of her daze. "Nani? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just tired."

Mako nodded. "Mr. Quatre is out there all by himself maybe you should go talk to him." Mako suggested.

Usagi quickly turned away to hide some embarrassment. "I'm sure the big idiot can take care of himself." Mako smirked; she knew Usagi liked him even if she wasn't going to admit it.

Duo had followed Billy and Quatre to the bar. "Just try it man what have you got to lose?" Quatre sighed and downed a shot of tequila. "Bloody hell that stuff is strong! Give me another shot!" Quatre grinned stupidly.

Duo shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea, you can get drunk awful fast with that stuff." Duo advised. Quatre ignored him. Duo followed a very spaced out Quatre and a very smug Billy to the outskirts of town.

"So Duo you going out with that shorter insurance girl?" Billy asked.

Duo looked surprised at his question. "Hai, and if you do anything to her houshi I will kick your butt."

Billy leaned against his cross. "I really should check on that orphanage I started."

Quatre hiccupped. "I'd like to find out where Legato is. I have a feeling he's behind the recent murders." Usagi on the meanwhile was having trouble sleeping.

"Hey you need an excercism here?" A man with slicked black hair and a robe appeared a heavily armored woman behind him.

"Uh I don't think so." Usagi eyed the monk suspiciously.

The monk smiled. "Ah don't lie a demon haunts your soul!" Usagi wondered if she could borrow the clad woman's boomerang.

"Houshi-sama quit trying to get free room and board." The demon slayer grabbed the monk by the ear. A boy who looked half dog and half man appeared beside a woman with raven hair and a short skirt.

"Miroku are you praying on unsuspecting villagers again?" The woman in the skirt accused.

Miroku looked innocent. "Who me? Why never!"

Mako walked outside. "Did I miss a party?"

The whole party looked at her. "Oh sorry we're demon hunters and looking for sacred jewel fragments. We heard there was one in this town. This is Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo." The woman named Kagome introduced everyone. Mako waved.

Inuyasha cursed "Kudaba more humans."

Kagome glared at him "Oswari!"

Inuyasha hit the dust. "Wrench!" He called out.

Duo walked to Mako. "Hey babe what's sup?"

Miroku eyed Duo wearily. "What's with the braid that's just weird."

Duo snorted. "What are you kidding it's awesome plus my girlfriend digs it." Mako smiled. There were gunshots on the outskirts of town. Usagi looked alarmed. "Mako that could be Quatre we have to go!"

Mako nodded. "Hai, let's go." They took off leaving a very confused band of shard hunters and Duo behind.

Quatre slowly reached for the pistol kept at his side. " You little chicken you always are ducking behind someone aren't you." A man in what looked like knight's armor clutched two guns big as cannons.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Quatre questioned.

The man smirked. "Who am I? I am WuFei Chang, the fourth of the Gung-Ho Guns." He fired a shot, which hit Quatre promptly in the shoulder. Quatre winced in pain.

"Whom are you working for!" Quatre inquired again.

WuFei fired four more shots. "I have orders from my master. I'm supposed to bring you in alive. As for the humans I can kill all of them if I want."

Quatre looked horrified. "Iie! I won't let you kill them!" Two other Gung-Ho guns appeared behind WuFei. "

Will you shut your mouth and finish the job before we finish you off." WuFei sneered.

"Think you're so smart do you Kikiyo and Vicious?" The last man had a raven on his shoulder and looked like he'd been drug through hell and back.

"Our master said this baka killed Naraku last week." Kikiyo huffed.

All of them cocked their guns at the same time.

Just then, Billy showed up. "Three against one, a little against the rules don't you think."

They all smirked. "What are you going to do about it, throw enchantments at us?"

Billy winked. "Oh no I've got something better." He ripped the paper off his cross to reveal a huge gun. He started shooting wildly.

"Wait a second, don't kill them!" Quatre said alarmed. Billy ignored as the Gung-Ho guns began to run.

Billy ran after them shouting "You bastards get back here and fight!" The chase came to a halt at a cliff. The guns were raised and breath hung still in the air. The Gung-Ho guns looked at one another.

"Billy don't Rehm said there was always another way!" Quatre pleaded. Billy shook his head.

"Sorry needle noggin, but I'm not much for delicate matters." Billy replied. Before Billy could fire the first shot all the Gung-Go Guns raises their guns to their temples and shot each other. "

Iie!" Quatre's haunting cry rang out through the night. Billy let his gun drop to the floor as the blood of the assassins pooled at their feet. Usagi and Mako arrived and gasped in horror. Quatre was muttering, "I failed to save somebody again." Mako swallowed hard, and Usagi stood silent. Kagome and mina-san assayed the scene.

"We were wrong Inuyasha, there's no jewel shards here." Inuyasha's eyes rested on the Gung-Ho gun called Kikyo. "I can't believe she was really lying to me." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome looked at him and hugged him. Kikiyo was dead now, a real kamikaze. Usagi was left on the cliffs of the town to wonder. How much death would be suffered before things finally worked out? She then realized she wasn't alone. Quatre sat a few feet away, feet hanging off dangerously his face in his hands. She touched his shoulder gently.

"Quatre?" She questioned.

"I can't stand it everywhere I go someone gets hurt! I failed to save someone again!" Quatre was silently sobbing.

Usagi looked alarmed. "That wasn't your fault! They were trying to kill you!" Usagi consoled.

Quatre sighed. "There's always another way, everyone deserves a chance to live." Usagi sat down beside him and began to hum a song. Quatre smiled "That's a nice song."


	5. Chapter 5

Billy was bullet ridden and managed to pray to God before he died against the back of his gun. Mako helped Usagi bandage Quatre and Usagi kept watch over him. She sighed and silently ran her fingers over Quatre's hands and face. "Please don't die on me." During the time they stayed in the town, Duo and Mako got married. Something would disrupt their happiness besides Quatre's comatose state. The group had found Billy dead and had him buried. Treiz saw Duo near the post office.

"Duo Maxwell I finally catch up to you." Treiz announced gravely.

Duo jumped. "Oh it's you."

Triez nodded. "You were fool enough to think I wouldn't catch up to you. I told you that you'd pay for killing Unne."

Duo frowned. "I don't think so, it's not right to kill an innocent man."

Treiz laughed. "Innocent my "

Duo grabbed the nearest car and drove for his life.

"Sorry baby I'll be back later I promise." Duo apologized to Mako.

Treiz grabbed his keys. "And so it begins." Treiz smirked.

Mako helped Usagi keep a vigil over Quatre.

"I think we should change his bandages." Mako suggested.

Usagi nodded numbly. "Mako, what if he doesn't wake up?" Usagi let her concern show.

Mako smiled encouragingly. "He will, I know he will." Usagi smiled softly.

Quatre tossed and turned; his worst memories flooded his mind. Rehm's death, shooting his brother, the destruction of the city, all these memories flooded him. He woke up in a cold clammy sweat. "Nani? Where am I?" He saw the bandages on his chest along with his many scars. He held his head as Usagi walked in the door. He stared at her; she's so pretty, he thought. He knew she'd been helping him this whole time. He loved her; he couldn't help it he just did. Usagi turned to him in surprise. "You're awake, you've been in a coma for two weeks."

Quatre looked surprised. "Nani, what happened? I can't remember."

Usagi shivered at the memory. "You need to get your strength back, I made some soup." (**Warning this is different from what happened in the series I think Meryl should have acted differently toward poor Vash, and yeah I left out where Vash and Wolfwood talk, but hey it's my fic) **

Quatre sat upright. "I remember what happened I remember everything."

Usagi silently closed the door. That's until she heard Quatre's gut wrenching sobs. She opened the door and silently sat on the bed. She let him cry openly in her arms, she held him tightly trying not to cry herself.

Treiz chased Duo to the end of a cliff.

"End of line god of death." Treiz savored these words. Duo closed his eyes, and he saw Mako's smiling face and then the tears in her eyes.

"There's no way you're killing me today." Duo said in a determined voice. Duo gave Treiz a roundhouse punch and an uppercut. Triez's gun was knocked out of his hand and slid down a small crevasse.

"How could you be so nonchalant about killing a whole platoon!" Treiz roared.

Duo ducked a mean right hook. "Because you moron I didn't kill them! You think I have the kind of power to disintegrate and entire city!"

Treiz let his foot slip and he hung an inch away from sudden death.

"Give me your hand I'll pull you up!" Duo called in alarm.

Triez shook his head but silently used his radio. "Duo Maxwell your name has been cleared, I should have known one man didn't have the power to do that much destruction, not one that's merely human anyway. I want to go to Unne know. Sayonara" With that Triez let go to fall into the sharp rocks below. Duo sighed. Slowly Quatre healed over Usagi's hawk eye. Mako discovered she was pregnant but still found ways to work. Usagi had given up on sending paperwork. She caught Quatre outside stroking the black neko.

"I can't stay long, I have some unfinished business." Quatre told Usagi.( **Note not like the series either.)**

Usagi looked surprised. " Itsu? Dooshite?"

Quatre placed the neko down. "I have to stop Knives before anyone else gets hurt, especially anata." He grabbed her hand for a moment and Usagi blushed. "Datte, you can stay with us."

Quatre smiled. "Gomen-ne this is something I have to by myself." The lighting crashed outside the hotel, it had been two months and Quatre was dressed to the teeth in his usual attire. Mako held her newborn daughter Mei. A man cocked a gun at Quatre, his pistol slipped and the man hit the floor. This man was another bounty hunter after Quatre. Duo looked at the scene. "Quatre you couldn't help it, it was an accident." Duo tried to console the grief-stricken Quatre. Quatre cried silently as Mei cried. "

I'm nothing but a murderer!" Quatre sobbed in anguish. Duo tried to comfort his friend but Quatre shook his head. Duo walked into the hotel to search for Mako.

Usagi ran up to Quatre "You really are leaving aren't you?" Quatre looked at her "Hai take care of yourselves." He started to walk away when Usagi finally decided to shout

"Aishiteru Quatre!" Quatre smiled, so she did love him. He called softly back "Aishiteru Usa-ko." As he walked into the night tears streamed down the girl's face. Mako walked out along with Duo "I finally told him." Usagi cried tearily. Mako sighed, "He'll come back." The ticket to the future is blank and some people say life is merely a dream. Quatre did face his brother Knives, and finally put to rest the teachings of his first mentor Rehm. He fought for love and peace, for humanity and life itself. Mako remained in the town with Duo and her daughter. Usagi swore to wait for Quatre no matter what it took, and both decided the Wong Insurance Company was too much for them to handle. As Usagi started at the sunrise she thought of a certain man in red as Mako slowly rocked Mei to sleep_. O Mor henion i dhu Ely siriar el sila. Ai Aniron Evanstar. Tiro el eria e mor. I lir en la lutha uren Ai! Aniron Aniron love._

Post Notes from Mako-chan: Konban-wa again! Like I said this fic does not correspond precisely with the Trigun timeline! I hated a few things in the series so I changed it. Hey it's my fic so I can do what I want Evil laughter I do not own Trigun ( I wish I'd put Vash and Meryl together) or Gundam Wing or Cowboy Bebop, Inuyasha, CCS, or Kingdom Hearts! I only write cause I'm an obsessed otaku! Well hope you enjoyed it and arigato! And for those that are elvish impaired the song at the end is Arwen and Aragorn's theme from Fellowship of the ring it translates as such: From darkness I understand the night: dreams flow a star shines. Ah! I desire Evanstar! Look! A star rises out of the darkness. The song of the star enchants my heart. Ah! I desire.. I do not own Aniron from Lord of the Rings I'm just obsessed with elvish ha ha Thanks for reading! Again, I own nothing, all characters are property of their respective owners.


End file.
